


Intrepid Explorers Of The Great Outdoors

by BlackVelvet42



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s02e15 Threshold, Gen, Kid Fic, Lizards, Motherhood, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42/pseuds/BlackVelvet42
Summary: “Mom? Dad? Where are they?"
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Tom Paris
Comments: 20
Kudos: 82
Collections: Voyager Bit Parts and Cameos





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Curator, for the comments and beta, and sorry for giving these precious babies such filthy mouths😉

* * *

“Mom? Dad? Where are they?"

"They just… disappeared.”

“I think the tall creatures took them.”

“Are they coming back?”

“Of course they are. Aren’t they?”

“I… I don’t know. I hope so.”

“I'm scared.”

“Shh, don’t cry. We’ll be alright.”

“ _Wuss._ ”

“Can you, for once, not tease him!?”

“I’m not teasing. He IS a wuss.”

“Oh, please. You’re one twitch away from crawling back to our nest.”

“Is his tail twitching again? Hahaha!”

“Goddamn useless tail...”

“Sorry. That was unnecessary. We really need to start being nice to each other.”

“Whatever.”

“I just don’t understand how they could leave like that.”

“Maybe they didn’t have a choice. They’d never abandon us on purpose.”

“But what do we do now? Who’s gonna take care of us?”

“Hey, guys, could we talk about something else for a sec? I’m not feeling too good.”

“Me neither. Let’s think happy thoughts.”

“Agreed. Who’s hungry? Food always makes me feel better.”

“Yea, me too. Seaweed, fish, or dragonflies?”

“Weed! Can we please go get some weed?”

“It’s seaweed, not weed, you toad. Although I do know a place…”

“Wha... What did you call me?!”

“Cut it out, you two. Let’s go eat. And then to a warm mud bath, it’s been a while.”

“Goodie! Ooh, can I bury you in the mud again, whiskers deep? Pleasepleaseplease?”

“If it makes you smile, sweetie, why not.”

“Wanna race me to the fields?”

“Sure. Where is that?”

“No! I never win races.”

“That’s ‘cause you’re so tiny. And a wuss.”

“Stop saying that!”

“A tiny wussy toad.”

“For fuck’s sake, you two. Don’t start again.”

“Well, you’re a… you’re a… twitchy-tailed weed-eater!”

“Ouch. Nice one. Keep on practicing, midget.”

“Can we please get going already?”

“What’s the rush? It’s not like we have to be home by dinner. Or ever.”

“Omg, you’re right. We can go anywhere we want!” 

“We could swim further down the river.”

“Or crawl a little higher to dryland.”

“Or… what’s beyond the swamp?”

“I don’t know. But we could go and find out.”

“We’d be explorers.”

“Like mom and dad said they used to be.”

“A bit slow with these legs, but I like the sound of that. Explorers.”

“So exciting!” 

“Let’s do this. First stop: weed fields.”

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"Weee! I can feel the breeze in the trees and the sun on my back!”

“It’s dark and raining, sweetie, but I’m happy that you’re happy. Okay, big bro. I admit, this was one of your better ideas. Way more relaxing than a mud bath.”

“Thanks. Dad told me about this place. Said he’d bring me here when I was older, but then I found it on my own.”

“Glad you did. We needed some cheering up.”

“You guys are so smart. But didn’t mom and dad always say we were smart? Like, hyper-al… el… something?”

“Hyper-evolved, munchkin. They did, but I’m pretty sure evolution took the wrong turn at some point. These legs are nothing but a joke.”

“Funny you should mention that, ‘cause I discovered a neat thing the other day.”

“You found out how to scratch your nose?”

“No, dimwit. Much cooler. Remember when you all went swimming and I stayed in the nest?”

“Yeah, that was the day your tail started twitching. It was priceless.”

“Shut up, I’m trying to tell a story here. Anyway, soon after you left, one of those giant birds with teeth and claws mom warned us about spotted me and started circling-”

“What? That’s horrible! You never told us this!”

“No, sorry, but listen. I was sure I was gonna die and kept praying we had something better than these pathetic legs so I could run for shelter and just when it attacked I closed my eyes - and I was there!”

“I don’t understand.”

“How much weed have you been chewing?”

“I was there, in the shelter near our nest! And that’s not all. Later, when we were out getting a snack, I saw this huge blue dragonfly that looked really, really yummy, but I couldn’t move fast enough to catch it and I got so pissed that I kinda… wished I was near it and then, all of a sudden, I was.”

“That’s it, we’re leaving.”

“No, he has a point! Something like that happened to me too.”

“For the love of mother swamp, this is insane.”

“A few hours ago I was missing mom so much my chest hurt, thinking how soft and warm she was and how her whiskers tickled when she kissed my tummy and I started crying, hoping to be with her -”

“You poor thing. Come here.”

“- and then suddenly I was in this bright white cave, only it wasn’t a cave but there were strange sounds and colorful lights. One of those tall creatures that took mom and dad was there too, and it saw me and I panicked and, the next second, I was back. You didn’t notice because I was lagging behind you and I didn’t say anything because I wasn’t sure what happened or if I imagined it, but now I’m thinking I might have traveled someplace.”

“Ha! I knew it! I knew there had to be something more to this evolution thing! This is so cool!”

“Wait. Are you telling me you two can go to places by thinking about it? Cause if this was true, why can’t I do it?”

“Maybe it’s a skill that’s only emerging. Maybe this is how we were always meant to move around.”

“Like we learned to read each other’s thoughts! We weren’t born with that skill either, but it developed quickly once we got the hang of it. Give it a try. You can probably do it too, you just don’t know it yet!”

“I swear if you’re playing me...”

“We’re not! It’s super-amazing!” 

“Where am I supposed to go?”

“How about… behind that rock over there.”

“Why the hell would I want to go behind a rock? I like it right here.”

“Don’t bitch at me. It’s an experiment. The rock isn’t too far so you can crawl back if you can’t do it again.”

“This is ridiculous. How does this work?”

“Just concentrate real hard and picture yourself in that exact spot.”

“And close your eyes. It helped me focus.”

“Nothing is happening.”

“Hmmm. Maybe you don’t want it bad enough.”

“Well, yeah, big brains!”

“Maybe I should whip you in the butt to get you moving. You remember what that felt like, sis?”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Yes, do it!”

“I’m warning you. If you don’t shift that mottled ass of yours behind the rock, I’m going to slap you with my tail so hard…”

“If you do that I’ll-”

“Counting one, two…”

“You fucking ameba!!”

“...three.”

“Where is she?”

“ _...bloody hell… Imma kill that weed-eater..._ ”

“Hahaha! She bumped her head on the rock!”

“But she made it! Now repeat that and come back here!”

“ _Damn straight Imma jump again. And when I get there, you better pray you’re somewhere else._ ”

“Haha! She’s gonna beat the crap out of you!”

“Guys… GUYS! Good, you’re back. Now hold on and listen before you snap my whiskers or whatever it is you’re planning. Do you know what this means?”

“Means no more crawling in the mud! We can come here for weed anytime we want!”

“Means you have absolutely nowhere to hide from me ever again, twitchy-tail, because I will always be able to find you.”

“Well, technically... yes, true. But wussy here also said that when he hoped to be with mom, he traveled to a creepy place where he met the tall creatures. What if those creatures were the same that took mom and dad? And what if we went there together? We could fight the aliens and be with mom and dad again!”

“Holy shit. You’re right.”

“Yes, let’s do this! Oh, I miss them so much!”

“We need to do this at the same time. And wish for it very, very hard. Imagine what mom and dad looked like, how nice and warm it was crammed in the nest all five of us, how they gave us the tastiest dragonflies and the biggest fish and told us to behave which we never did.”

“Do you really think this could work?”

“I know it will. And if we end up somewhere we don’t want, we’ll just wish to get back here.”

“Okay. I’m ready.”

“Me too.”

“This will be great. Love you guys, see you there. On one, two, and three-”

.

.

.

“Mom? Dad?”

“Why do they look so weird?”

“Who cares, it’s them! Group hug!!”

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Motherhood was not what Kathryn Janeway had imagined. Not by a long shot.

Then again, she never pictured herself the mother of three hyper-evolved children, born lizards and transformed into human form after they appeared on Voyager without anyone having the slightest clue how it was possible. They were, after all, left behind on the very same planet they were born on, deemed non-sentient and better left to their natural habitat.

Kathryn didn’t remember much of her time on the planet. Only glimpses here and there, vague enough to soon forget. She had no knowledge of how her babies came to exist and, quite frankly, had no interest in revisiting the memories or considering the specifics any closer. No, her journey as a mother began on Voyager. But instead of being handed a tiny, helpless bundle with curled fists and a hungry mouth after the exhausting but gratifying labor of childbirth, she was greeted by three lizards, emerging on the bridge from thin air without warning, strikingly odd-looking but visibly thrilled to meet her, nonetheless.

Even though they didn’t speak, it was evident the lizard babies recognized her and Tom the moment they materialized. All three gathered to her feet and circled around her like puppies after a long day alone at home, tails wagging and whiskers trembling, then rushed to Tom and back to her again, looking so overjoyed she couldn’t help but smile. They made persistent attempts to climb her legs to get closer and only when she bent down on one knee, looked into their eyes, and touched each smooth head in turn, did they seem to find a calm.

That evening, she and Tom sat in her quarters and shared a long, shocked silence. While obviously nothing of their parenthood was planned or desired, they also agreed that deserting their clearly sentient babies on the next suitable planet was not an option. On the other hand, the lizards weren’t equipped to live on a starship either, their lungs unable to filter the oxygen-rich air and their skin already beginning to dry out in the artificial climate. The solution came without much deliberation. Like the Doctor had done to Tom and her, they would ask him to alter the lizards’ genetic code into human form. Everything else would be dealt with later.

The procedure took over a week and Kathryn, needing all the time to cope with the upcoming change, seized every opportunity to visit sickbay. Standing by the three isolated bio-chambers where her children lay sedated, gradually transforming before her eyes, she could feel the foundation of her life quaking, giving way to something new. Ready or not, she was about to step into a world of the unknown, without any advice or guidance for the path ahead. 

Most of the time, Tom was there with her. The need to talk and settle the numerous details of their impending parenthood hung heavy between them, but watching their babies work their way into life created an air too fragile to break with words. She was, however, thankful for his solid presence and his warm hand taking hers in reassurance and comfort, filling her with the sense that while the future wasn’t hers to control, she was not alone.

Whatever she had expected from the change, she certainly wasn’t prepared for the result.

The children coming out of sedation weren’t babies, no, not even toddlers. They were roughly ages ten to twelve, two boys and a girl, all with blue eyes and hair the color of ripened wheat. The Doctor explained their maturation had been much faster in their lizard form, and although the genetic re-coding to human would most likely slow the aging process, he was unable to estimate how quickly they would grow from now on. In his thorough examination, the Doctor had discovered other intriguing anatomical features as well, such as unique regions in the brain, highly active even in sleep, sustaining abilities still unknown to him.

His speech went on and, like any parent, she knew she should have listened carefully, but all she could do was stare at her children in awe. Stretching themselves awake and marveling their new bodies, touching their faces and wiggling their fingers in front of their eyes while exchanging looks that could only be described as triumphant grins, they were simply beautiful. And when they noticed her, their expressions softened into unconditional, all-encompassing love, settling into her heart as a dizzying realization that she had now, truly and irreversibly, become a mother.

The triplets stayed in sickbay for a few days more, familiarizing themselves with the basics of human life. Breathing, eating, walking – and talking. They were clearly intelligent, able to adapt and learn fast, but speech was not their first choice of communication. In fact, they didn’t form any sounds at all, no measurable signals whatsoever, yet their rapidly shifting expressions and gestures revealed they were definitely communicating with each other, having conversations, even arguing, fighting, and joking.

Whenever Kathryn came to see them, greeted them, and asked how they were doing, they paused and listened. They studied the movements of her mouth, then focused on her eyes with a growing intensity when she didn’t respond. She had the distinct feeling they were trying to communicate with her, frustration at their lack of success written on their faces. At the end of such attempts, they would all let out a deep sigh and she would gather them close, asking them to be patient in knowing everything would eventually work out. In her embrace, they always seemed content.

Once the Doctor gave all three clearance, they moved into Kathryn’s quarters, now expanded with one more bedroom. Tom moved into the quarters on the other side, so both of them could access the triplets’ room at any time. She could see him pondering what the situation would mean to their relationship but, without an answer, she only thanked him for agreeing to the unusual living arrangements. Dividing their priorities between the ship and the children would be quite the challenge even if all went well and she was grateful she had him to share that journey.

Shifting her mindset from being a mother of newborns into parenting children approaching adolescence wasn’t easy. She had barely adjusted to the idea of kids in the first place.

Regardless of their physiological age, they were still very young, new to the world. Most everything in their surroundings was strange to them and once they started to use words, she found they were full of questions. On the other hand, they had plenty of thoughts of their own and didn’t hesitate to voice them, with increasingly colorful expressions as their vocabulary grew. Even though they had to learn many basic skills from scratch, their personalities turned out fully formed.

Two of them seemed more mature. The boy gave the appearance of confident cockiness, but on the inside he was smart and gentle, in desperate need of love and approval. Much like his father, Kathryn thought. The girl was calm and composed, sharp-sensed and immune to both pressure and praise, steady in walking her own path in life. She was also very protective of her other brother, for reasons easy to see. The smaller boy felt younger, vulnerable somehow, but his laughter flowed like a song and his smile had the power to light up the entire room, and in his sister’s care, he blossomed.

As if they had been living together for years, not mere weeks, their dynamics was well-established, their interaction often repeating familiar patterns. Tom found their free-flowing banter amusing and assured her most siblings had their own twisted sense of humor, harsh endearments, and inside jokes no one else was meant to understand, but listening to their chatter sprinkled with increasing crudeness and filthy language, she couldn’t help but wonder where they had picked up such manners. Finally, she had to intervene.

Instead of calling each other rude names, she suggested they could search Voyager’s databases and choose actual names, something they would like, maybe something they felt reflected their personalities. To her relief, they took the challenge with enthusiasm. After hours of giggling and arguing, they ended up with the remarkably traditional, refined names of William, Thomas, and Daniella. She let out a breath and nodded her approval, congratulating them on such wonderful choices. Then she learned the names came with labels: William the Wuss, Thomas the Twitchy-tail, and Daniella the Dimwit. The royal family of the swamps, they said, and snort-laughed at their own cleverness, as they often did.

In the beginning, their need for closeness seemed neverending. As if drawn by a physical force, they kept gravitating near, seeking contact probably without even realizing it themselves. During the days, at least one of them was within touch-range every moment and at night, soon after they had fallen asleep in their own beds, they would appear in hers, one by one, so that when she woke up, they would all be gathered in a warm, cozy pile. Like the way they used to sleep in the nest, they told her, and she smiled at the vague memory.

She didn’t mind. Her bed was big enough and their hunger for touch was most likely only a phase, one among many others to come. Once they had refueled themselves with the love and closeness they had been missing, reassured that their parents were there to stay, they would grow out of it. Sooner or later, she would have the bed and the nights to herself again.

Arrangements to duty shifts made it possible for either Tom or her to always be available for the triplets, but the first time they were both needed on the bridge and had to leave the children into the care of Samantha Wildman, they all discovered the biggest surprise of all.

Out of thin air, all three materialized on the bridge in the middle of heated negotiations with an alien race, breaking the tension and freezing the scene, if only for a heartbeat. Everyone gasped, then turned to the viewscreen. The alien leader had already been building up steam at Voyager’s reluctance to bend to his wishes and seeing the kids cheer with joy and rush to their mother sent him into a rage. Dodging accusations of disrespect and incompetence while hushing the children, Kathryn stumbled to try to save the situation, but the triplets, hugging their mother like they would never let her go, took one look at the alien and declared him a schmuck and a fraud and a very nasty man, plotting to steal Voyager’s weapons technology in hopes of ending a decades-long rebellion on his planet by destroying half the population.

Kathryn had suspected as much, and the truth spoken in a clear child’s voice gave her the leverage to end the meeting in a somewhat acceptable outcome. But the encounter did leave her with new problems to solve.

Later that day, she and Tom sat the kids down and explained the best they could.

They told them about Earth and Voyager’s lifelong journey back, about their little community’s vulnerabilities and strengths. She told them she was the captain, their father the helmsman, and how everyone on board had a position and a purpose. And while they were still young and had no such responsibilities, their exceptional abilities were an incredible gift but also a tremendous risk.

How much they understood, she didn’t know, but, trusting her instincts, she preferred telling them now instead of waiting until something more dangerous happened. And they did listen, each with a solemness she’d yet to see in them. They had done nothing wrong, she emphasized, but she needed to be able to protect them and for that, they had to obey some ground rules.

No traveling outside the ship. 

No appearing on the bridge. 

No reading other people’s thoughts.

But most importantly, she said, Voyager was now their home, everyone on board their family. They were free to play and explore, to ask and learn, to make friends and pursue anything they took interest in. And above all, whatever happened, they would always be loved and cared for - and never again alone.

They nodded, reached for her and Tom’s hands, and promised. Three pairs of bright blue eyes gazing at her, they swore they would rather die than do anything to let her down and she had no doubt they meant every word from the depths of their young hearts.

Which wasn’t to say they didn’t turn out to be quite a handful. Chaos on legs, really, not that she would ever say that out loud. No one was prepared to have such forces of nature on board. Not the least bit.

From the children’s viewpoint, the ship was a huge playground, the holodeck with its safety protocols and age-appropriate recreation programs paling in comparison.

The cargo bays were built for hide and seek, the long corridors ideal for chasing, the Jefferies tubes made for climbing and crawling. With their unique means to disappear from any room unnoticed, they loved to sneak out in the middle of the night to go explore the ship without too many observant eyes to witness and intervene. Treasure hunting in crew quarters found a quick end after Kathryn’s strict lecture on privacy, but Neelix’s storage was raided regularly, the taste of exotic delicacies too tempting for the triplets to resist. Their replicator use was rather imaginative, which seemed tame enough compared to their many other ideas, until one day the computer informed her of an attempted marijuana order, leading to yet another long conversation.

Only a minor accident early on in engineering kept them away from the worst danger. First-hand experience of the sting and lingering pain of burn wounds, plus the Doctor’s indifference to their tears planted a healthy fear and respect for Voyager’s plentiful technology, and made the triplets swear they would never again do anything to warrant a visit to sickbay. In her heart, Kathryn thanked the deity for small favors.

Fearless and impulsive, bursting with energy and ideas, their escapades often pushed the crew to the brink of patience and their parents into a state of permanent exhaustion, then again, their sensitivity to people’s reactions made their apologies sincere and forgiveness easily received. And they did learn. Maybe not after the first mistake and reprimand, not even the second, but through trial and error like every child, experience and feedback rounding off the sharpest edges of their recklessness. Kathryn suspected they continued reading minds regardless of her wishes, but because they seemed to use that information to correct their behavior instead of any selfish or harmful purposes, Tom suggested they let the matter be.

They had questions for every person, interest in every detail and chore, and, eventually, it seemed the three of them knew the ship and its people better than anyone else. 

In time, they took on other interests, eager to broaden their horizons. Voyager was a confined space, after all, and wild spirits like them were bound to seek a way out.

Tom was thrilled. The opportunity to teach the kids how to use the holodeck and show them the world of entertainment was a moment he’d been waiting for, but more than the fictional worlds and programs, the triplets were curious about simulations of real places and actual events. Earth didn’t hold their attention for long, though. The children had no personal bond to the planet, even if it was their parents’ home, and both Tom and Kathryn remembered all too well the feeling from their own youths that the universe held wonders much more spectacular than plain, old Earth.

In addition to the holodeck, they discovered that stellar cartography could show them maps and data of any charted area of the galaxy, and Voyager’s databases could offer them all the historical, cultural, and scientific knowledge they could imagine. Their appetite to learn and experience seemed infinite and the speed with which they absorbed new information was breathtaking. Keeping them on the ship began to feel pointless, and once the next benevolent planet came along, she and Tom asked if they would like to visit the surface with them.

Did they ever.

That first shore leave turned out to be…eventful, to say the least. The sole reason they managed to avoid a diplomatic conflict was Tuvok’s impeccable timing and subtle distraction while Tom and Kathryn fetched the triplets down from the Altar of Creation, a relic that, in all truth, did look like it was built for kids to climb on. A cold sweat remained on Kathryn’s forehead the rest of their stay, but the excitement, awe, and sheer joy on her children’s faces was worth every second. They made family shore leaves a tradition and although they were often a bit stressful - embarrassing at worst, but rarely a disaster - these trips also served as a genuine escape and time off from duties in a way no holoprogram could offer.

Despite their rather turbulent youth, the triplets grew fast and in less than three years, they were no longer children. One morning, Kathryn watched them finish their breakfast and leave for their designated chores around the ship, and realized that somewhere along the way, they had turned into thriving young adults. Each with different strengths and interests, all equipped with a solid sense of individuality and dreams too big to accomplish on board Voyager.

Thomas was the first to leave.

At the mature age equivalent of a seventeen-year-old, he came to her and Tom one day, eyes shining and voice trembling, and announced he had fallen in love. Blind to the look they shared, he told them about a girl who was brighter than the brightest star and more amazing than anyone he had ever met or would ever meet no matter how far he would travel the galaxy, and how he was going to stay and build a life with her on her home planet.

Absolutely not, Kathryn stated, hoping to nip the nonsense in the bud, ignoring Tom’s signals that a stark reaction probably wasn’t the wisest response. And he was right, of course.

Too much like his father - or his mother, if she was honest – the pressure to yield to what others thought was best for him only fueled his determination and within minutes the discussion had escalated into a full-blown confrontation. He threatened to mind-jump off the ship if they tried to stop him, and if they found him and brought him back, he would only do it again. Listening to the passion of his speech, Kathryn’s resolve vaporized into a dreadful recognition of her mistake: if Thomas decided to leave, they had no means to keep him, and by backing him into a corner, she had lost the opportunity for the conversation that might have changed his mind.

Two days later and still without a solution, she went to Tom, like she seemed to be doing more and more often. Pacing back and forth in his quarters while he poured her a much-needed whiskey, her thoughts revolved around the checkmate that was impossible to accept. The boy was seventeen, for crying out loud! They couldn’t just leave him behind on some random alien planet in the middle of nowhere. What kind of parents would they be? Besides, teenage romances never lasted and what would happen to him once the flames burned out? Alone among strangers, her baby?

Tom handed her the hefty glass, hesitated, then braced himself and pointed out that Thomas was hardly a baby anymore. Neither had he ever been particularly helpless, not even when he was a baby. And, actually, sometimes first loves did last, he added, but decided to shut up at seeing her glare.

The infatuation would fade fast, she was sure of it, all they needed was to buy some time. Maybe they could convince the Doctor to sedate the boy until Voyager was too far away for him to jump. Or maybe the Doctor could perform some kind of surgery, temporarily mute the cortical regions that enabled Thomas to escape. Tom remained silent, his soft expression bringing a hot prickle behind her eyelids. Surely there was something they could do, Kathryn pleaded once more, shoulders slumped as Tom wrapped his arms around her, soothing her in a battle she was doomed to lose.

They stayed in orbit for seven days. That was the most she could ask of her crew. And during that week, she found the best solace she could hope for; the knowledge that she was leaving her son in a good, secure place, among people who weren’t so different from them, people who valued home and family above all else. Maybe his love for the dark-eyed girl would last, maybe not, but the planet seemed safe, their society stable, their culture rich and lively, and the prime minister understanding of her worries. As a leader of his people and the father of four, he promised he would look after her son and help him with whatever he might need, now and in the future. Seeing her struggle, the depth of her pain, he looked at her with more compassion than she could take, and that was when her iron grip faltered, allowing her to let go.

The next day, Kathryn lifted her chin and straightened her back and, with a warm smile on her lips she made sure reached her eyes, she took the young couple’s hands and wished them a long, wonderful life together. All through the farewell, Tom stood by her side, his presence the strength she needed to beam out before breaking into tears in Voyager’s transporter room. Of the three, Thomas had always been the wild one. Headstrong, born to get into trouble, an adventurer but also a survivor, resourceful and resilient, with a heart as wide as the skies. He would find his way. The one she wasn’t so sure of was herself.

Four months later and a lifetime too soon, it was Daniella’s turn.

At the end of a five-day mission she had been allowed to observe, Daniella asked her parents to sit down and listen. Even before her daughter started, Kathryn’s chest tightened.

The negotiations for supplies with a new species had transformed into helping build a peace treaty after centuries of conflict and while Daniella hadn’t been anywhere near the negotiation tables, she had lived and breathed the politics from another perspective. Exploring the city and meeting its people, she had found a nation torn by war, drained and hurting, but also, full of kindness and hope, a basis for peace and a future within reach, only waiting for the last push and driving force to heal a divided society. She wanted to stay and help. Of course she did. That was Daniella at her core, the mediator, the visionary. One day, perhaps, even a leader. But even though she was thrilled at the challenge, she wasn’t blinded by rosy dreams of simple solutions or the role of a savior, and that alone made her choice easy to understand and accept.

And maybe, as Tom noted later, Kathryn had learned something from her first goodbye.

Their parting was much calmer, almost serene compared to when Thomas left. Without hurry, they sat in the garden of Daniella’s new home and watched the moon rise over the mountains, the conversation flowing to whatever needed to be said. And while Kathryn couldn’t help the tears rolling down her cheeks at the thought of losing her daughter and missing the years that would continue to shape her into the amazing woman she would become, that sadness was mixed with deep gratitude for the time she had been given with her children and how they were now finding their place in the world.

Somewhere before dawn, they also talked about Thomas. Kathryn confessed the shock of his sudden decision and how her reaction had been far from ideal. In secret, she had hoped he would visit and she would get the chance to tell him what she couldn’t then, but soon realized his ability to travel long distances was probably lost after years without practice. Daniella agreed. She had sometimes tried to revive the skill on shore leaves, but it seemed to be out of reach. Then again, she said, Thomas lived only a few dozen light-years away. As soon as possible, she would arrange a visit to him, with all the love from his family.

And then there was only William.

Voyager resumed the journey towards Earth and with a sorrow that seemed permanent, Kathryn prepared for the moment her nest would be empty. She reminded herself that she had been a captain before she became a mother, perfectly content without the children she didn’t plan on having, her days filled with a purpose and a mission that hadn’t disappeared, but feeling like her heart had been carved out of her chest, the comfort was so very slim.

She was given almost a year more with her last child.

Eventually, William came to meet them just as his brother and sister had; cautious of their response yet driven by the future shining in his eyes. Kathryn sought out Tom’s hand and took a deep breath.

The planet beneath them was ancient, its civilization devoted to history and science. The city they had visited was of majestic architecture, centuries-old stone buildings, blooming gardens, and gentle winds over a quiet harmony. Here, William could dedicate his entire life to study, to the marvels of the universe without the danger of space travel. Kathryn couldn’t have pictured a better place for him. And this time she didn’t care if she hugged him too tight, cried too loud, and spoke of her love and her longing in shameless length.

William smiled, basking in her affection one last time and, for a moment, Kathryn saw a glimpse of the mischievous young boy she had first met years ago in sickbay. Then he took her face into his hands, kissed her forehead in a gesture older than his years, and looked her in the eyes, assuring her that she wasn’t telling him anything he didn’t know, or anything Thomas and Daniella hadn’t known. They might have been a stubborn, noisy pack – ‘Chaos on legs, was it?’ he asked, grinning as she blushed - but their parent’s love had always been their source of strength, their constant; the beacon they had followed to Voyager and a light that would continue to guide their paths for the rest of their lives. He thanked her, for everything she had given and everything she had been, but in her heart, she knew it was she who should have thanked them.

That evening, she and Tom sat in her quarters once again, four years and ten thousand light-years since the first time they shared a quiet like that. The silence wasn’t as raw and heavy as it was back then, but full and rich, like a well-aged wine, the initial shock of becoming parents matured into a wealth of memories and a sense of peace. His hand reaching out to hers was warm and familiar, and her fingers twined in his like they had a thousand times before.

No, motherhood wasn’t what she had imagined, but it was a blessing, nonetheless. A gift from the Delta Quadrant.

* * *


End file.
